


Disappearing Act

by Casimania



Series: Lucifer Tally Marks!AU [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 02, No Dialogue, POV Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Pre-Relationship, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimania/pseuds/Casimania
Summary: A Tally Mark appears on a human's arm when they fall in love. Red for unrequited love, Black if it's reciprocated.Lucifer Morningstar is not a human, yet here he is with a pitch black tally mark on his wrist. He should be happy, even overjoyed! He's in love and he's loved back!Too bad it's all an illusion.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer Tally Marks!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961935
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Disappearing Act

**Author's Note:**

> First part of a series of ficlets set in a Tally Marks AU (people get tally marks on their arms when they fall in love: Red if unrequited, Black if reciprocated, they look faded out if they fall out of love with the person and they scar over if they die). 
> 
> There isn't going to be much plot behind these, just some vignettes of specific moments.

The black tally mark on Lucifer's wrist stared back at him mockingly. His very first tally mark. The first person he'd ever loved. He'd always believed only humans could get marks, and yet here he was with a brand new one. 

And it wasn't even real. 

Because _of course_ his Father had decided to meddle with his life, as if he hadn't done enough damage already. And even worse was the mark's colour, because a pitch black meant his first love also loved him back. His Father hadn't just found a way to insert himself in his life, but he'd also hijacked the Detective's one too to achieve it. No, not hijacked, _created_. 

It made him feel sick. Sick to his very core, an itch under his skin that made him want to claw at it to get rid of that sense of revulsion. 

Not knowing what his Father did and what that even made her drove him crazy. Or why he even did it at all. To control him? Punish him? Put him back under his thumb now that he was gaining new kinds of freedoms? Was she created to unknowingly weaken and destroy him? That thought hurt, hurt more than any other ever could. But in any case, he couldn't give in to his Father's manipulations like that. If not for himself then for her sake. She didn't deserve any of that. He had to leave and give her the chance of being her own person, not just to protect himslef. That was the right thing to do- the _only_ thing to do. 

He couldn't stay in L.A. one more second. And yet... he wanted to, he wanted it so much it _hurt_. He wished he could take her in his arms and tell her just how much he loved her. He felt bursting with that need. He never wanted to let her go again. 

But he couldn't, he couldn't- it was not fair to his Detective, his Chloe to not give her the chance to live her life how she wanted it, instead of following some secret path _The Almighty_ had created for her ( _alongside her_ ) just to get to his rejected son. He couldn't come between her and her Free Will after it had already been tampered with so profoundly. 

He didn't say goodbye, didn't go see her one last time. And how could he? After he thought he'd lost her but then started breathing again when she pulled through he'd lost her all over again. This time for real. He would have never been able to leave. Even if none of what was going on between them was actually real, he couldn't help but care for her.

He didn't know what his Father's plan was, but it seemed to be working seamlessly. He cared for her, and she... she also cared for him. Which was the sickest joke of them all, he'd had it all in his grasp and it had slipped there by his Father without him noticing. 

Well, no more of being God's little puppets, not if he had any say in it. He jumped on his car and drove away, mind hazy and eyes blurry. Away from Los Angeles, away from Mum, and Dad and their manipulative self important ways. 

And... away from _her_. 

It was unfair, it was so incredibly unfair. He'd just wanted to be happy, and he'd had it all just in reach. But then his _dear parents_ had to get involved, because he didn't deserve to be happy, _right_? And they even brought the Detective in it.

Why? Because he was wicked? _Evil_ , treacherous Lucifer. Or because they couldn't stand things not going their way? In any case, he was _so very tired of it_. Of fighting with teeth and claws and sword and dagger for literal _scraps_ of anything, only to have it immediately and violently ripped away. 

( _Or revealed to be an illusion_ ). 

He brought his trembling wrist to his mouth and pressed his lips on the mark, his mark- _their_ mark and took in a shaky breath that turned into a dry sob halfway through. He put his hand back on the wheel in a white-knuckled grip and kept driving away from the first good thing he'd thought he'd been able to find after eons of pure agony. And hoped it was enough to at least keep her safe from any kind of further Divine interference from then on. Even if it costed him everything he'd gained since he'd been in L.A. But it wasn't the time to be selfish, not when everyone around them had already been. He could give her that at least. 

The more miles he put between him and his- his everything, the more his heart seized. But it only made him drive faster. It couldn't go on hurting forever after all. 

_Could it?_

**Author's Note:**

> Were these around 800 words of Lucifer just crying on himself and being extremely sad and angsty? Yep!


End file.
